<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Your Candy by ZeuXi (HoneyWoo)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762582">I'm Your Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/ZeuXi'>ZeuXi (HoneyWoo)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Come Swallowing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Whipped, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Shepherd Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Jungwoo (NCT), the beginning is really wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWoo/pseuds/ZeuXi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love it." Jungwoo said contentedly, "You taste sweet, like candy. There’s no other way to describe it.”</p><p>Doyoung is a simple shepherd boy in a rural village. Alongside his small flock in the peaceful green pastures outside his tiny cottage, he couldn’t imagine that life could get any sweeter. But that was before Jungwoo came around, the only boy with the power to divert Doyoung’s attention away from his chores.</p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p> </p><p>As Doyoung tends to his flock at the crack of dawn, he’s interrupted by his needy boyfriend, who begs him to take a break to mess around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Your Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/gifts">woobot (lu_woo)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! thanks for clicking on this story even though the tags are pretty darn intimidating.😅<br/>i was inspired to write this story by one of the works of woobot (lu_woo), who is one of my favorite authors on this platform. have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was barely five in the morning. Stars blazed in the inky black sky, scattering and shooting hap-hazardly across the endless stretch of the heavens like a game of fiery darts. Beneath the chaos up above, a rural village slept peacefully, safeguarded within a deep valley surrounded by twin undulating hills.</p><p>On the outskirts of this little village was a humble cottage. It stood proudly on the edge of a massive farmland estate, which expanded for dozens and dozens of acres across both flat land and the neighboring highland. Every corner of the property was well-kept and tilled to perfection by the young shepherd-boy who owned it all, Kim Doyoung.</p><p>Up on the hill was a plateau where Doyoung had built his paddock, and there couldn’t have been a better place on Earth to rear sheep.</p><p>The land was fertile and grassy, blanketed by wildflowers and dandelions, and teemed with vibrant butterflies and harmless insects. There was always ample food for the sheep, and they grazed out of the reach of predators. Very rarely, a stray wolf would stumble across the paddock, but Doyoung was always nearby, slingshot in hand, fearlessly ready to drive it away.</p><p>Being a shepherd wasn't a walk in the park, but that didn’t mean that his life wasn’t enjoyable. In fact, Doyoung loved his job and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, and took great pride in the fact that nothing could distract him from his tasks, well, except for a certain someone.</p><p>A certain Kim Jungwoo, who had painlessly hijacked Doyoung’s heart, claiming it as his own.</p><p>If not for a stroke of serendipity, a chain of events falling perfectly into line, Doyoung and Jungwoo may have never met.</p><p>Roughly a year ago, Jungwoo’s mother had opened a small bakery in town, and it just so happened that the entire village fell in love with her milk-bread, making it a best-seller overnight. Hence, in response to the increasing demand, the bakery needed a larger supply of milk, which they ordered from none other than the village’s shepherd, Doyoung.</p><p>On behalf of the bakery, Jungwoo would ride over to Doyoung’s farm to purchase as many bottles of milk that could fit in the basket of his bike. It was a purely business relationship at first, but that all changed the day Doyoung had allowed Jungwoo to pet the sheep, and their common love for animals blossomed a close friendship between them.</p><p>Doyoung liked having Jungwoo around, and often he’d catch himself daydreaming, wondering if Jungwoo might bike over to the farm later that day, bringing along a homemade treat for them to share.</p><p>And he always showed up.</p><p>To Doyoung, the tinkling bell on Jungwoo’s bike was music to his ears, and the mere sight of the boy made his heart sing, joining the mellifluous chorus of the robins in the pine trees.</p><p>It could’ve been Jungwoo’s pretty face - or his honey voice - or maybe it was the glimmer of amazement in his eyes whenever Doyoung would talk about himself. But regardless of what it was, it had Doyoung fully captivated, enchanted by Jungwoo, and his feelings doubled in size with each passing day.</p><p>He badly wanted to confess his love, but Doyoung was shy, afraid to make a wrong move, and settled for sitting on the fence for nearly a month, ending up with Jungwoo saving him the trouble.</p><p>It happened on a day like any other. Jungwoo had arrived at the farm at six in the morning, leaving his bike propped up against the white picket fence, and ran, intercepting Doyoung half-way up the hill before he could reach the paddock.</p><p>Without a single word, Jungwoo had thrown his arms around Doyoung, embracing him as if his life depended on it, whispering a breathless ‘I love you’ into his ear. When Jungwoo had pulled away, Doyoung rested his hands on the sides of Jungwoo’s blushing face and gently pressed their lips together; an action that spoke more than words ever could.</p><p>And from that day on, Jungwoo and Doyoung became a couple. For the longest time, what they had was spotlessly pure, and Doyoung didn’t have the slightest problem with that. After all, both of them were young and inexperienced, and they had all the time in the world to grow.</p><p>Doyoung closed the front door behind him, smiling to himself as his mind drifted to his boyfriend. The mere thought of Jungwoo filled his chest with warmth, fueling him with an extra dose of motivation to complete his chores.</p><p>Life was much different now that Doyoung had found love. He’d never been more productive, and his wealth only managed to increase with each passing month. Nothing stood in the way of providing the best for himself and Jungwoo, and at this point, Doyoung could start to consider marriage.</p><p>He could already visualize himself raising children with Jungwoo, the both of them happily working in the bakery and on the farm, and spending quality time together. On evenings, he’d take Jungwoo on late-evening strolls and picnics in the meadow, just the way he liked it.</p><p>How wonderful that sounded! And the best part about it was that it wasn't far from becoming reality.</p><p>Doyoung whistled to himself as he made his way to the wooden toolshed next to his cottage. When he reached, he pulled a ring of keys out from his jeans-pocket and unlocked the door. He took out a new pair of gloves, washed his hands at a nearby sink and put them on, then pulled out his trusty milk-pail from the bottom shelf of the toolshed.</p><p>Milking the sheep was a regular task for the shepherd, and he did it by hand because the sheep were afraid of machines. It wasn’t anything difficult to do, and the sheep were always willing to comply with Doyoung, who always treated them with care and gentleness.</p><p>The frigid breeze whipped through Doyoung’s dark hair and raised prickly goosebumps on his arms as he hiked up the hill, his pail swinging with each stride. He admired the oncoming golden sunrise as he ascended, and the higher up he went, the cleaner and more floral the air was. Once Doyoung reached the top, he couldn’t help but close his eyes and take in a refreshing sigh of air.</p><p>Doyoung let himself bask in the peaceful atmosphere. The blackbirds had begun to sing, filling the air with a joyful tune, and the gentle rustling of leaves became its percussion. Hearing the first birdsong of the day was one of the many lovely things about waking up early, and it was as though the birds were wishing Doyoung a good morning.</p><p>Doyoung took another deep breath in and slowly began to open his eyes, expecting to see his paddock.</p><p>It wasn’t that his paddock had magically disappeared, because it hadn’t. Someone was blocking part of it from Doyoung’s vision, and excitedly yelled Doyoung’s name as he dashed towards him.</p><p>Doyoung froze in place, blinking rapidly as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. On recognizing who the person was, his face immediately lit up. He put down his pail, outstretched his hands and caught the person who all but sprang into his arms.</p><p>“Jungwoo!” Doyoung laughed, tightly embracing the taller boy as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, inhaling the woodsy scent of his cologne. “I didn’t expect you to arrive so early.”</p><p>“Surprise,” Jungwoo chirped, his voice buzzing with energy. “I missed you, and I wanted to see you before you started work.”</p><p>"Missed me?" Doyoung questioned, giving Jungwoo’s back an affectionate pat before he stepped back. "You left the farm just before your bedtime yesterday."</p><p>Jungwoo laughed, taking both of Doyoung’s gloved hands in his, making him blush.</p><p>“I know, Doie.” He said with a blinding smile. “But you were stuck in my mind all night and all morning, so I felt as though I absolutely needed to see you right now.”</p><p>Doyoung felt a fluttering in his chest. Nobody but Jungwoo was able to touch his heart with words alone. He lifted their intertwined hands to his lips and pressed a tender kiss to Jungwoo’s knuckles.</p><p>“It's the same for me. Sometimes I feel as though I think about you too much, but then I remember that too much is never enough when it’s you.”</p><p>A year ago, Doyoung would’ve never imagined himself saying such sweet words to anyone. It was amazing how much love could change a person.</p><p>Jungwoo let out a delighted giggle.</p><p>“You know,” He said, sounding a little shy as he looked down into the grass. “There’s something serious I have to tell you about.”</p><p>Doyoung raised a brow. “Serious? As in something bad?”</p><p>“No. I’d say it’s good.” Jungwoo said, now fidgeting with his hands. He quickly glanced to the towering silo a distance away from the paddock. “But I think we should talk about it behind the silo.”</p><p>“Behind the silo?” Doyoung asked, uncertain. “Right where we are, nobody can see us, more less overhear our conversation. The village is miles away.”</p><p>“Still.” Jungwoo whined, seeming anxious by the way he was biting the inside of his cheek. “Just follow me, please.”</p><p>Doyoung wasn’t going to contest. If it made Jungwoo happy, he’d comply without question.</p><p>“Lead the way.” Doyoung replied, allowing Jungwoo to grasp his hand and pull him in the direction of the silo, stopping when the tall building fully blocked their view of the paddock and the little cottage.</p><p>“So, what is it that you wanted to say?” Doyoung asked expectantly as Jungwoo let go of his hand. Jungwoo paused to think for a moment, his eyes nervously darting around before settling on his boyfriend.</p><p>“I- Do you trust me?” Jungwoo blurted out, voice quavering. Doyoung raised a brow, confused as to why he would ask a question he already knew the answer to.</p><p>“Of course, I do.” Doyoung said, watching curiously as Jungwoo heaved a sigh. Whatever Jungwoo had to say desperately wanted to escape from him, but for some reason he kept on holding back.</p><p>“Okay,” Jungwoo said finally. “Please close your eyes, and only open them when I say so.”</p><p>Doyoung did as he was told amidst his skepticism. Telling secrets didn’t normally involve the other party closing their eyes. The situation was odd, but Doyoung believed that Jungwoo knew what he was doing.</p><p>Jungwoo began to pull off the gloves on Doyoung’s hands, tackling the left side before the right, and stuffed both of them into the pocket of Doyoung’s jeans.</p><p>“You won’t need these for a while.” Jungwoo trilled, his voice suddenly edged with playfulness. Doyoung so badly wanted to catch a glimpse of the gleeful expression on his face, to watch him go about his secret plan. But he needed Jungwoo to know that he could trust him.</p><p>“Don’t open your eyes yet,” Jungwoo hummed into Doyoung’s ear, making him shudder as chills surged down his spine. The sensation was pleasant, and Doyoung didn’t feel apprehensive anymore. He felt eager, excited even.</p><p>Jungwoo raised both of Doyoung’s hands to his own face, resting his palms on his warm cheeks. Doyoung gently brushed his thumbs over Jungwoo’s skin, took a steady breath in, and anticipated the next move.</p><p>“Doie,” Jungwoo called softly, his tone like silk as he spoke, his next words causing Doyoung's heart to jump in his chest.</p><p>“Kiss me.”</p><p>Doyoung gasped, taken aback by the sudden request.</p><p>"Now?"</p><p>“Yes.” Jungwoo chuckled. “It’s important for something.”</p><p>In this context, Doyoung wasn’t sure what kissing could possibly be important for. But that didn’t mean that he was going to pass up the opportunity.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Blindly, he leant forward, brushing noses with Jungwoo before meeting his plush lips, giving them a small peck before lip-locking him more deliberately. To Doyoung, nothing beat the feeling of Jungwoo’s lips on his, the ambrosial taste more delicious than anything the bakery could offer. Doyoung found himself hopelessly addicted to Jungwoo, kissing him purposefully, resolute in getting his fix.</p><p>Jungwoo slowly pulled away, giggling softly as he moved Doyoung’s hands back to his sides. Doyoung tried to envision what he looked like now: his pretty face all reddened, his eyes glimmering with pure affection. It was a shame that he wasn't allowed to take in the view.</p><p>“No peeping.” Jungwoo crooned, placing his hands on Doyoung’s shoulders, guiding him backwards until his back pressed against the cold brick wall of the silo. It seemed as though there was something else up his sleeve.</p><p>Suddenly, Doyoung heard a faint thump and the crinkle of grass being flattened somewhere near his boots. Jungwoo’s presence seemed to have disappeared, and Doyoung couldn’t sense where he was – until he felt two warm arms wrap around his thighs.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now, Doie.” Jungwoo’s charming voice called, and Doyoung opened his eyes, casting his gaze downwards only for his breath to hitch the very moment he did so.</p><p>Jungwoo was on his knees in front of him, innocently gazing up at him, his face dangerously close to the buckle of Doyoung’s belt.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Doyoung almost choked out, watching Jungwoo with widened eyes as he traced shapes on Doyoung’s stomach with his index finger.</p><p>Jungwoo smiled guiltlessly. “What does it look like?”</p><p>Doyoung gulped, his skin tingling where Jungwoo was touching it. “I don’t want to answer. I think I’m misunderstanding something.”</p><p>Jungwoo slid his hands down to the waistband of Doyoung’s jeans and began to play with the loops.</p><p>“You’re not misunderstanding anything. It’s exactly what you think it is.” He purred, ghosting his hands over the front of Doyoung’s jeans, forcing him to gasp.</p><p>“It’s been bothering me for a while now,” Jungwoo continued, his voice low. “I haven’t pleased you in this way before, and right now, I really want to make you feel good.”</p><p>Doyoung felt his skin ignite, his frame stiffening as he pictured pure, innocent Jungwoo, on his knees as he was, using his pretty little mouth to gratify him. The image was beautiful, <em>electrifying</em>, and Doyoung felt himself succumb to the powerful desire sweeping across his body.</p><p>“So, <em>that’s</em> why you came here so early,” Doyoung chuckled darkly, his voice dripping with amusement. “You wanted me that badly, didn't you?”</p><p>Jungwoo nodded, his eyes clouding over with need. Doyoung ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s dark hair, smirking when Jungwoo melted into his touch.</p><p>“Then, you can have me.” Doyoung said, moving his hand away to slowly unbuckle his belt, almost teasingly, tossing it aside on the grass when he was finished.</p><p>Impatiently, Jungwoo brought his hands back to the front of Doyoung’s jeans, desperately unfastening the button and tugging down the zipper before he began to gently palm Doyoung’s bulge through his boxers, coaxing a low growl out of him.</p><p>“You’re so big.” Jungwoo remarked in-between nervous giggles. “I wonder if I can fit all of you into my mouth.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can.” Doyoung said, smirking, placing his hands on the wall behind him. “But let’s find out for ourselves.”</p><p>Jungwoo beamed at Doyoung compliantly, walking his fingers up to the waistband of his boxers. He slipped his hand into the fabric, closed his nimble fingers around Doyoung’s cock and gently pulled it out.</p><p>“You’re so pretty.” Jungwoo admired, his face glowing with fascination as he took in the sight right before his eyes. “I can’t believe that I haven’t seen it until now. I can’t wait to start getting familiar with it.”</p><p>He pressed a soft kiss to the sensitive pink tip, swiping his tongue slowly across the slit, tasting the pre-come that was leaking out, and grinned up at Doyoung, who observed him with intrigue.</p><p>“I love it.” Jungwoo said contentedly. “You taste sweet, like candy. There’s no other way to describe it.”</p><p>“Really?” Doyoung mused, intrigue dancing in his eyes. “I’m glad you do. As long as you’re mine, it’s all yours.”</p><p>“In that case, I’ll be yours forever.” Jungwoo hummed, stroking Doyoung with graceful wrist movements. “You’re the only one I want, anyways.”</p><p>He dragged his tongue along the vein on the underside of Doyoung’s cock, ending with a wet kiss at the tip. Waves upon waves of pleasure rushed straight to Doyoung's head, a deep groan escaping him, and he bit down hard on his lip, almost drawing blood.</p><p>“Me too.” Doyoung heaved out. "I want you, and you alone."</p><p>Jungwoo hummed in approval.</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear.”</p><p>All of a sudden, Jungwoo took the whole expanse of Doyoung’s cock into his hot mouth, working his way down to the base, which he forced himself to reach. It was a challenge for him, but he clearly enjoyed it, whining triumphantly when his nose pressed flush against Doyoung’s abdomen, the head of his cock halfway down his throat.</p><p>He bobbed his head up and down, hungrily pushing more and more of Doyoung past his lips. The sensation was almost overkill, and Doyoung’s lustful moans loudened, filling the crisp morning air with the sound of sex.</p><p>It was Jungwoo’s first time, but he was a natural. Guided by Doyoung’s feedback, he figured out the rhythm that worked best for him, and took mental notes of what hand movements Doyoung liked the most, whether it was a long, firm stroke along the length of his cock, or a gentle twisting motion at the tip. Even though Jungwoo didn’t get any direct attention, he was still on cloud nine, certain that once he tipped Doyoung off the edge, he’d follow suit.</p><p>Jungwoo sped up his movements, his glistening lips and slippery hand gliding effortlessly across Doyoung’s length at a rapid, even pace, and judging by the quick, labored breaths and deafening groans slipping out of Doyoung's reddened lips, it was clear that he was reaching his limit. Jungwoo hummed as he greedily sucked Doyoung off, using the vibration to pleasure him even further.</p><p>“Fuck, Jungwoo.” Doyoung groaned, grabbing the back of Jungwoo's head and rutting his own hips forward, fucking his boyfriend's face with reckless abandon. “I-I’m really fucking close.”</p><p>Jungwoo gave a muffled laugh, mouth full and trying to keep up with Doyoung's thrusts. He tried to speak, his words barely intelligible, but Doyoung understood them all.</p><p>“Come in my mouth."</p><p>And at that, Doyoung gave the most ear-splitting, sinfully beautiful moan that Jungwoo had ever heard, and, with his eyes squeezed shut and body shaking violently, he came right where Jungwoo had told him to.</p><p>The tight, white-hot feeling in the pit of his stomach subsided, replacing itself with a drunken-like state that drowned out his surroundings as he went slack against the brick wall of the silo, his hand dropping from the back of Jungwoo's head. At the same time, Jungwoo climaxed, letting out a high-pitched, lustful whine as Doyoung’s release hit the back of his throat, its sugary, creamy taste bringing a satisfied smirk to his face.</p><p>Gradually coming down slowly from his high, Doyoung stabilized his breathing, opening his eyes just in time to see Jungwoo slide his mouth off of his cock, careful not to let any come spill out from between his lips. Then, Jungwoo locked eyes with him and made a scene out of swallowing, causing Doyoung to gasp.</p><p>Smiling with quiet self-satisfaction, Jungwoo tucked Doyoung's cock back into his boxers and zipped up his jeans, buttoning the top before wiping his lips with the back of his hand.</p><p>“There you go.” Jungwoo chimed, his voice quivering. He stood up shakily after about twenty minutes of kneeling, taking his place next to Doyoung, who was blissed out, leaning wearily against the wall of the silo.</p><p>“We should go and get cleaned up now.” Doyoung sighed out, sounding just as exhausted as he looked. “Let’s head home.”</p><p>“Home?” Jungwoo asked, confused. Doyoung nodded, snaking an arm around Jungwoo's waist before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.</p><p>“As long as you’re mine, my home is our home.” He said, and Jungwoo’s eyes shone with realization.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Jungwoo chirped, beaming with sheer delight before continuing.</p><p>“Yes, let’s go to our home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this story was a first for me in so many ways, and i hope you guys liked it. feel free to leave a kudos, or a comment if you so desire. it would mean a lot to me.💚<br/>woobot, if you're reading this, let me use this opportunity to say that your writing is top-tier, and you are one of the reasons why i even started writing stories on ao3!😊</p><p>If you want to have a chat with me:<br/>Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/zeuxiwoo?s=09">@zeuxiwoo</a><br/>Curious Cat: <a href="https://curiouscat.qa/zeuxiwoo">@zeuxiwoo</a><a></a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>